


Vescor

by TKXHV



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, Mild Cannibalism, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKXHV/pseuds/TKXHV
Summary: "-Helex forces his victims to eat their own brain-"





	

Helex bit down carefully but with force.

These things couldn't be rushed, not just for the sake of prolonging pain, but also to avoid crushing the brain between his teeth and killing the unconscious mech prematurely. 

He also wanted to draw this out for as long as he could get away with.

The mech was held upside down, in one giant hand that encompassed their entire frame. Metal crumpled in his jaws and warm cranial fluid flooded into his mouth. Helex forced himself to hold back a moan at the lecherous sensation as he tried to keep as much of the liquid inside of him as he could without swallowing. Yet.  
Pleasure like this was something he really did try to hide his enjoyment of, if only in the field when he was working. Sadism and glee and other such things were welcomely expressed -the Decepticon Justice Division firmly believed that loving your job was very important- but Helex tried to exercise at least a little bit of self control  
Even if the only people around to witness it were his own close-knit team and a soon-to-be-very-dead traitor to the cause.

His tongue brushed against the ridged spikes of the brain module and he couldn't help but shudder. Helex slowly lowered the mech down and off of his mouth, a string of pink fluid running from his lips to the rim of the torn cranial.  
The limp body was held firmly as he plucked out the exposed organ, using his other hand to spread open the mech's mouth to delicately push the orb past their lips and set firmly between their teeth.

 _Intoxicating_ , Helex thought, _This sight never grows old._

The traitor was passed off to the others, and was arranged so that they were kneeling, wrists bound firmly behind them and their head flung skyward.

Tarn gave the order them to be awoken and Helex stood back as Kaon sent a jolt of electricity into the slack frame, shocking it back into reluctant awareness.

Helex hoped he would lose the bet today.  
Ultimately he wouldn't mind if he won or "lost". Either the brain module would be bit and fractured and broken between those stretched jaws, such a wondrous suicide, and Helex would be 100 shanix richer.  
Or...

Helex swirled the liquid around in his mouth, soaking in the exquisite taste. The torn hunk of metal that was once the top of the mech's helm bumping against his teeth before he clamped down on it and started chewing.

The traitor wasn't chewing.

"-you lost your bet, Helex-"

Helex smiled and swallowed, the contorted ball of metal washing down his throat with the cranial fluid. No matter the outcome of the bet, he still got to take the brain back out again, which was a pleasure in of itself. But the action was so much sweeter when the victim was still alive.

The unyielding emotion in the optics, be it fear or defiance, sent thrills through Helex's frame. The uncontrollable trembling as he cupped their head in his hand. The exotic spark of static that rushed through his lips as he wrapped them around the organ in a mock kiss.

You couldn't get that with a corpse.

Helex knelt, his shadow cast heavily over the doomed mech, grinning as he licked his teeth in anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I haven't actually written anything about the DJD doing what they do best and had to remedy that.


End file.
